Back in the Day
by PureAtHeart
Summary: An older Peeta looks back on his memories with Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay. Takes place during the epilogue.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction story, and quite frankly, I'm not a big fan of it. I thought it lacked something, but I couldn't figure out what. Please leave a review when you are done telling me how I did, what I need to improve on, your honest opinion, etc. Thank you! :D**

* * *

There is one girl that changed my life forever.

Katniss Everdeen.

Hearing her name used to send my heart into a frenzy. My palms would sweat. My muscles would tense. But that didn't happen for a while. All during that dreadful time in Thirteen after the Quell, after I was rescued, when I heard her name, my mind became murderous and my hands wanted to snap her neck and watch the life leave her eyes. But I was able to restrain myself.

Because I knew I still loved her.

When we were eleven, I was helping my mother at the bakery. My mother ran to the door and began shouting horrible things. I peeked around her and saw Katniss, frail and starving, being insulted and threatened by my mother. I knew I had to help her. So, after she returned to the kitchen, I purposely tripped over a bag of flour on the ground and knocked two loaves of bread into the oven. My mother shrieked and smacked me with a wooden spoon. Straight across the face. But I was able to feed her. Katniss and I locked eyes for that one moment when I threw her the bread, and she scurried off. The next day at school, as I rubbed my black eye, I saw her pluck a dandelion from the grass. Her eyes changed; she looked hopeful. The hijacking caused things after that to become fuzzy, but I knew that I grinned, hope for her spreading through me.

Because I knew I still loved her.

She didn't love me in our first Games. Afterwards, I found out I was played, and the hijacking makes things seem worse. She convinced me that I saved her life once, and she saved mine. I knew that was real. I would hold her close during the nights in the cave, protecting her even in our sleep. Real. We remained with each other through that night as our enemy slowly died in the Cornucopia. I held her close, anticipating when we would leave the arena. When she handed me the berries, and we stood hand in hand ready to commit suicide, I was ready to kill myself so our love could continue together. Part of my mind says it was lies. And part of my heart believes it.

Because I knew I still loved her.

Then came the Quarter Quell. She says I stayed with her during the train ride, the interview, and even in the arena. We remained by each other's sides until we began the plan to use the lightning strike against the enemy. With that one little mistake, I was captured by the Capitol. They convinced me she gave me to them by leaving my side. They told me it was meant to be that way. That I was supposed to be captured. And the hijacking made me hate her. But that hatred didn't show all the time.

Because I knew I still loved her.

The Capitol treated me horribly. They wanted me to reveal where the location of the rebels was. I had no clue. They would inject tracker jacker venom into my system and show me videos and clips of Katniss. I tried with all my might to fight back, but it wasn't worth it. The venom caused the good memories to become scarier and more terrifying. But one day, I was rescued. I knew I was heading towards her again: the girl who haunted my dreams. My mind told me to be frightened, and yet my heart flew with joy.

Because I knew I still loved her.

And when I finally saw her, every part of me wanted to embrace her. To kiss her and tell her how much I love her. But the bad memories kicked in. She tried to kill me. She wants to kill us all. And my hands reached for her neck, choking her. The memories suddenly stopped, but I couldn't control myself. The doctors grabbed me and put me to sleep. As I fell out of consciousness, I wanted to apologize so badly.

Because I knew I still loved her.

She began to visit me, and we would talk about me and my memories. Sometimes I would yell at her, and sometimes I would listen intently. One day, she came in and said that she and her team were leaving to attack the Capitol and they would like me to accompany them. Part of me was excited. Part of me was nervous, thinking I would have an attack and try to kill her. And a small part of me was willing to take a bullet for her.

Because I knew I still loved her.

There was so much death. And I had a few horrible moments where my hands would reach for her, dying to end her life. Down in the sewers when we were attacked by lizard mutants, I was going to stay and risk my life to protect her. But I was pushed forward to continue, and we lost Finnick. Then, we hid in a cellar and waited for the rebels to arrive. And when they did, our plan launched. She left with the grey-eyed boy. Gale. I was hesitant to let her go with him.

Because I knew I still loved her.

When I finally caught sight of her again, she was engulfed in flames, screaming. I could tell she wanted to die, and the bad side of me almost let her. And then, for the first time, the stronger part of me took over. I ran to her, and beat the flames from her body, catching fire myself. But I didn't stop, despite the pain, until the flames were gone. Both of us were treated for severe burns, and I didn't see her for a while. On the day of Snow's execution, when she shot Coin instead of him, she attempted to commit suicide. Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed over, clamping my hand over her nightlock pill, stopping her.

Because I knew I still loved her.

I remained in the hospital for months until the doctors knew I was better. Then, they allowed me to return to Katniss. She was so lost, so depressed. Her grey eyes were clouded with grief. I planted primroses for her, and she helped me tend to them. When we created the book, she would assist me with ideas for the pages. We read it. We cry together. I hold her close, trying to ease the pain from her nightmares. And soon, I begin to kiss her awake. Slight changes began to occur in her behavior, and I was relieved.

Because I knew I still loved her.

When she told me she loved me, I was overcome with joy. I had realized I loved her long ago. The hijacking stopped nothing. I felt mixed feelings for her, such as love and hatred and worry and fear, all at the same time. One day, after our marriage, she asked me what our life story is. I told her that despite the fact our lives will never be perfect, we have each other; she loves me more than her life, and I love her more than mine. The changes in her behavior were showing more. She still cried when she saw something that reminded her of someone we lost. She still woke screaming from her nightmares. But she began to hunt again. She talked to our neighbors and conversed more. And I loved watching her heal.

Because I knew I still loved her.

And now, I watch my children play in a danger-free world. The girl with black hair and ice blue eyes that stand out against her olive skin. The fair-skinned boy with blonde waves and stormy grey eyes. Katniss stares into my eyes and smiles. We exchange a glance, and I wrap my arms around her in a strong embrace. Our children will know about our past someday, and she has feared when that day will come. But I shall be by her side as we tell them. She will always be here for me, and I will be there for her.

Because I have always loved her, and I always will.

* * *

**So.. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Needs a little change? Review and tell me! :) Oh, and tell me if I should write something else like this, but in someone else's POV.**


End file.
